Young Justice : Cain and Abel
by BrokenRecord96
Summary: Two brothers. Two different upbringings. Can the scars of the past be healed, or are they destined to clash?
1. In the Beginning

The family was on the road, enjoying the fresh Montana winds and the magical scenery that was just outside the car's window. Everything was perfect, up until an action figure was thrown out of the car.

"You're such a jerk Michael!", screamed the young boy in the back seat.

"It was an accident Jason!", yelled the previously named boy.

"You don't _'accidentally'_ throw something like that! You even wound up!", argued Jason.

"Boys, please!", butted in the father, "Can't we just go **five minutes** without the arguing? The whole point of this vacation was to bring us closer together, and that's not going to happen if you're constantly at each other's throats!"

"But he threw it out the window!", Jason complained.

"Sweetie," the mother started, "we can always get tou another toy."

"No you can't! Not this toy!", Jason said, tears forming in his eyes.

"Jason, that's enough.", the father ended the conversation with that.

Jason sunk into his seat on the verge of crying, not believing what his brother had done.

 _"Abuelo Guadalupe gave me that toy!"_ , Jason thought, " _I was supposed to keep it forever to remember him better."_ Jason looked towards the window, only to focus on a reflection of himself. He was a young boy at the age of six, with short black hair and eyes as dark as coal. He had tanned skin from playing outside on his grandfather's ranch. As he moved his eyes to the right, he saw another reflection of himself, only now he had blonde hair, slightly lighter skin, and green eyes like emeralds. He then noticed it was just his stupid twin brother Michael.

Michael looked at his younger twin with a tinge of regret, sorry for what he had done.

"Well, it's not like that was your only toy!", the older twin stated, believing that would cheer his brother up.

It did not.

"I'm gonna kill you _cabrón_!", Jason yelled while reaching for his brother.

"Jason Cain Ramirez!", the father yelled.

"Where on earth did you leard that word young man?", his mother asked.

"Dad says it all the time!", Jason explained pointing to his dad.

"Jacob, really?! In front of the kids?!"

"Hey, I'm the adult here Sue! He knows better than to copy something like that!"

"Take it back Jason!", yelled Michael.

"Make me!", yelled back Jason.

As the family quarrel continued, none of them realized the burning metal falling from the sky.

The smell is what woke him up. It was like somebody put meat on a grill, but it made him more sick rhan hungry. When Jason opened his eyes, he immediately wished that he kept them closed, for when he looked to the front of the car, he saw two adult sized shillouettes engulfed in flames.

" **Mom! Dad!** ", the boy was stunned.

In front of him were the burning bodies of his parents. But unfortunately, they were still alive. Screaming. Trying to get the flames off of themselves.Jason looked to either side of himself, trying to find his brother.

" **Jason! Get out!** ", his father yelled with all his might.

At that moment, Jason went in the pocket on the seat in front of him, grabbed his music player, and opened the door to escape the doomed vehicle. He then ran to the side of the road, where he watched as the car was destroyed in a great ball of fire, along with his parents.

He couldn't move. He had just seen the people who raised him, _loved_ him, get taken away in a raging blast. He was alone.

Well, that's what he believed.

From behind him, Jason heard very audible thuds approaching. Curious as to what was making the noise, he looked back and his gaze was met with a pair of blood red eyes.

Upon further inspection, Jason saw that the owner of said eyes was an eight foot tall white man. Not Caucasian, but chalk white skin. In the man's left hand was a dead animal, or that's what Jason assumed.

The man looked at the boy in front of him, small, fragile, _weak_. His gaze then shifted to the burning wreckage in the middle of the road, putting two and two together. He then looked back at the child, and turned his translation device on.

"You were in that pile 'a junk?", the man asked.

Jason could only swallow and nod his head at the ghostly behemoth.

"Hmm... and yer people? Were they in there too?"

Again, the boy nodded his head at the man.

"Well, just by the smell alone I can already tell they're toast... Welp! Good luck kid! ", the man said while walking away, giving a two finger salute.

"Are you the reason this happened?!", the boy asked, finally finding his voice.

The man stopped, wanting to see the boy's reaction.

"Meh, probably.", the pale giant mused.

As he said this, Jason picked up a nearby branch and charged at the one responsible for his pain. Blinded by rage, the boy struck the man, only to amuse the giant.

"Ha ha, okay! So you've got some fight in ya eh? Good!", as he said this, the man picked the boy up and flung him over his shoulder. Now at a better angle, Jason saw that the 'dead animal' was actually a creature he had never seen before. To him, it was something _alien_.

"Oh yeah! Kid, meet Torraq! He's the reason I'm here! Had ta visit five different planets just ta find 'em! Don't try talkin to em though! Dead as yer people!"

"Where are tou taking me?! Let me go!", Jason yelled, trying to fight his way out of the man's grip.

"What, and leave ya here? No, the Main Man's got some plans for you kid!"

And with that, the man took Jason and the corpse to his space bike, ready to begin the fun.


	2. Homecoming

The cot was comfortable enough. Sure, it was missing stuffing here and there, but it did its job, and it did it well. He was comfortable. Something that he hadn't been in a while, and for that, he was thankful.

Well, he was until an annoying ringing sound came to life.

"Nooo...", the boy groaned, hoping that this would be enough to stop that damned sound. When it became clear that his plea did nothing, he pushed his head into his pillow.

"Please... nooooo...", he attempted again, praying that somebody would take pity on him, to no avail.

"Ah dammit, FINE!", he exclaimed as he jumped out of the less than perfect matress, walking to the object that was responsible of his torment.

When he made it to the other side of the room, the boy slammed his fist down onto a control pannel, which brought a holographic screen to life.

"WHAT?!", yelled the slightly annoyed youth.

"Who tha hell you talkin' to like that boy?!", yelled a unique gruff voice the boy knew all to well.

"Aww crap...", sighed the boy, who knew what was coming next.

"So this is tha thanks I get fer saving yer scrawny ass?! Gettin' disrespected like I'm a nuisance, or worse, a tax collector?!", ranted the ghost white face on the screen.

"Look, I'm sorry. I didn't know it was you calling Lobo.", explained the young man, trying to quell the foul beast before him.

"Oh, and now he's 'sorry'! Well if yer really sorry, I gotta job that needs doin'!", yelled the Czarnian bounty hunter.

"But I just finished doing the last one! Can't I just take a break? Like a week to myself or something?", questioned the boy.

"No can-do kid! This one's all you.", said Lobo.

"Oh really?", the boy asked as he folded his arms over his chest, "What? the 'Main Man' getting sloppy or something?"

"Freakin' hilarious kid.", Lobo said dryly, "No, it's cause yer goin' home this time 'round. So, do ya accept?"

The boy's arms dropped to his sides. He couldn't believe it. He was being sent back to his home, Earth. With this on his mind the boy had only one word that could come out of his mouth.

"No."

"... sorry, what?", questioned the white giant.

"No.", the boy repeated, drawing out the word this time, "Come on _padre_ , you knew I wasn't going to accept _anything_ that had to do with Earth. So why bother asking?"

"Well that was just a formality.", Lobo explained, "Ya see, I already accepted the bounty for ya!"

"Wait, you can do that?!", the boy asked with concern.

"Course I can! I'm the 'Main Man'!", gloated the Czarnian, "Oh, and do me a favor and don't wreck tha place too much, I owe a guy. Details are in yer mail!"

And with that last piece of info, the screen cut out.

" _Oh, great! You just had to say 'sorry', didn't you Jason?!_ ", thought the young man to himself. As he walked to the restroom, he had to wonder just who it was that he was going after this time.

"Might be just another lowlife.", the boy said to nobody in particular, "Or it could be something interesting, who knows?"

After he washed his face, he looked in the mirror in front of him. What he saw severely reminded him of his father. Black hair, dark brown eyes, and tanned skin. Exactly the same as his passed father. And the exact opposite of his twin brother.

"Damn... it's really been ten years now hasnt it?", he said to himself, feeling even more like crap.

The young man walked back to his bedroom, only to find himself in front of his closet. He pulled out a dark blue t-shirt, blue jeans, black boots, and his favorite reddish-brown duster. After putting those on, he brought out his blaster. It resembled a revolver in the way that he had to separate the barrel from the grip to put the cylicylinders in the chamber, but other than that, it was more like a hand cannon than anything else. After inspecting it for a minute, he put it in the holster strapped to his right thigh. After he was all set, he walked toward the currently blacked out window and hit a button on the side of it. Once he did, his sight was met with stars, planets, and the occasional asteroid.

"Ah man, this view never gets old.", the boy said, feeling content.

After he absorbed the sights, he then made his way to the bridge of his ship, ready to begin his journey back to the place he was born. He went to his pilots chair, punched in the coordinates on the console, then sat back and took a deep breath in.

"Okay, next stop, the Sol system. Then I'll catch the 3:30 train to Earth.", the young man joked. Once his engines were charged, he pushed the controls forward, then shot in the direction of his homeworld. He was going back home.

YJ:C-A

Hello everyone who decided to read! This is BrokenRecord96. I just wanted to say, thank you for reading this story, and thatt I hope you enjoyed it! And if you feel like leaving a review, that would be most appreciated! See ya!


	3. Down

He was flying through the air, back towards the ground. He felt weightless as his body soared above the street of the bustling city. To him, this little moment was actually... _fun_.

That all changed when he was embedded in the roof of a parked car. Pain surged throughout the entirety of his back, which gave him one more thing to be mad about.

" _Do I really need to bring him in alive? It wouldn't be too bad if I bent the rules once, right?_ _"_ , thought Jason with grit teeth as he pulled himself out of the twisted metal. As his feet touched the concrete, he heard his target bellow.

"What?! I'm not good enough for a regular bounty hunter? They had to send a _kid_ to get me?! What am I, a D-list bounty?!", the mass of muscle bellowed from the other end of the road. The being was as ugly as the backside of a hog, and smelled to boot. He had flesh the color of rotting meat and his eyes were the size of buttons on a shirt. All in all, his appearance could be summed up with a line from one of Jason's favorite 80's movies, he was one ugly mofo.

" _Hey man, if the boot fits.._ _.",_ thought Jason as he readied himself for the second round.

"So... I'm thinking talking's off the table huh?", asked Jason, as he cracked his neck.

The alien creature laughed and picked up a car, holding it over his head.

"The hell do you think?!", he yelled as he threw the machine toward the young bounty hunter.

Jason had only a second to roll out of the way, narrowly avoiding being crushed. Just as he was getting on his feet, he quickly released his blaster from the holster and pulled the trigger twice, successfully hitting the raging alien in the head.

The foreign being was seeing stars, his face felt scorched. He was pissed! He went to the side of the road and pulled out a light post and hurled it towards the kid, hoping it would rip through the young bounty hunters' body.

Jason saw the impromptu spear quickly approaching him, and with speed that would make Clint Eastwood proud, he quickly pulled the hammer of his blaster back and let it fly back forward, unleashing shot after shot toward the whistling javelin. When Jason stopped, the only thing that proved the light post existed were the exposed wires that sprouted from the ground.

"Huh, that might come in handy in a bi-", Jason said, only to be interrupted by a giant forearm to the ribs. As he was flying, the young bounty hunter looked behind him, maybe he could grab something to stop himself from flying. The boy saw only the glass window of a department store.

When he crashed through the glass, he could hear the pieces shattering onto the ground and the screams of the patrons who were only looking for deals. As he stood up, Jason tried to calm the situation he had caused.

"Hey, sorry everyone. Didn't mean to ruin your day, I was just doing some... window shopping...", he joked as he stretched his now sore ribs. As he was about to go back at it with his target, he stopped when he saw a can on the floor.

"Huh, deodorant... Flammable deodorant... weaponize-able deodorant?", the young hunter picked up the can and was now planning on what to do next. As he looked around, his eyes stopped on a round silver substance that he hadn't seen in years.

"So, exploding can and some duct tape. Welp, time to put those hours of McGyver to use."

Jason quickly grabbed the objects and got to work combining them, hoping that he would be able to create a makeshift sticky bomb. Just as he finished wrapping the can with the repair-all, he was grabbed from behind by the 600 pound flesh demon he called a bounty and tossed back onto the streets. In his head, he decided that this was in fact one of the worse days he would live through. The giant bastard soon followed, intent on crushing the boy's skull. As he was walking toward the downed bounty hunter, he noticed something on his chest.

In one fluid motion, Jason quickly rose to his knees and aimed his blaster toward the pressurized can and pulled the trigger. As expected, the blast hit the deodorant, although unexpectedly there was no explosion. There was only the sound of the contents of the can quickly escaping into the air.

"Oh...what an unfortunate turn of events...", the young man cursed, remembering that McGyver was nothing but weekly Hollywood magic, from the 80's at that.

As he lowered his weapon, he saw the previously exposed live wires he'd taken note of previously,quickly trying to formulate another plan. As he was he remembered he had a grappling cable attachment in one of his pouches, which was conveniently made out of metal. Moving fast the young bounty hunter attached the cable to the end of his revolver and got ready to fire. Just then his leg was grabbed by the outlaw who picked him up off the ground, while his arm was also grabbed. Jason looked at the monster, who now had a crooked grin plastered on his face, and suddenly felt his arm and leg being pulled in opposite directions. The boy then realized that this sick bastard was trying to rip him apart. With his free hand, Jason activated the claw at the end of his barrel and swung it toward the face of the alien, successfully jabbing one of the spikes into his black beady eye. The outlaw wailed in pain, letting go of the young boy, not caring that he had grabbed onto his left arm in his moment of freedom. Jason quickly wrapped more of the cable around his opponents face and even put some around his open mouth. The bounty tried to grab Jason, only for the boy to slam his fist into the claw, pushing it further into the aliens eye. Jason quickly jumped down and ran toward the wires, extending the grapple cable as he went. Just as he reached the power source, he was stopped by the outlaw, who was pulling the cable toward himself

"You're not getting away from me that easy you little BASTARD!", the mass of muscle bellowed, struggling to pull the kid toward himself... _struggling?_

"Yeah, I may have cheated a little bit buddy... Sorry!", Jason yelled back as he violently yanked the cable toward himself, spinning the giant around like a kid with a yo-yo while dragging him across buildings, concrete and brick. The boy finally had enough and slammed the monster into a car, payback for his earlier offence. Jason then detached the cable from his gun and jammed it into the sparking wires, watching the electricity travel to the downed opponent and seeing him yell and fry. After he stopped moving, Jason shot the cable, splitting it from the power and keeping the outlaw from dying. The young bounty hunter then collapsed onto his back, exhausted and sore.

"Oh man... this day just needs to end already...", he let out, content with passing out on the street.

His rest was interrupted when he felt the warmth of the sun get blocked from his face. Opening his eye to see what the problem was, he saw both a man wearing blue with a red cape and an "S" on his chest, and a woman wearing a red blouse with blue... underwear... who looked like she had come off the set of "Clash of the Titans". After seeing the floating entities with scowling faces, Jason could only find one phrase to use.

"Oh frag."

YJ:CA

 **Hello everyone! Sorry that there hasn't been and update in forever, hopefully this makes up for it! Between work and some other personal crap that I've been going through, I've had no time or interest on writing anything, this goes for my other story as well. But I think that I'm passed everything and will continue to write and update my stories. So, if you like what you read, go ahead and drop a comment, and if you didn't go ahead and drop a comment. And if you have any questions or suggestions drop a comment. And if you, nah you know what, just drop a comment for anything if you want. Have a good day/evening/night/morning/ all that good stuff. See ya!**


	4. Freak on a Leash

The young bounty hunter was located on the roof of a building, oddly enough it was occupied by a giant globe and two people in unitards.

"So... I'm thinking that there's gotta be a way out of this right?", the cuffed boy asked hopefully. He was met with skeptical stares from the two super powered beings.

"Or maybe, no way?", Jason finished.

"Not only did you destroy a part of Metropolis, you also put peoples lives in danger.", the man in blue lectured,"What you did could have killed people, and all you can do is tell jokes!"

"Well, I mean... that's just cause it's my defense mechanism, but...", the boy trailed off.

"Who sent you here? Why were you fighting that monstrosity?", the dark haired woman asked.

"Okay, my... _handler_... sent me here to capture the Katarrian known as 'Karoel Zutran' dead or alive. I prefer to bring in targets alive cause, well... more credits in my pocket, y'know?", Jason explained to the duo, reluctantly.

"Dead or alive? You're a bounty hunter?", the man asked.

"No, man! I'm not _a_ bounty hunter. I'm _the_ bounty hunter amigo... wow that sounded cliche to _me_." Jason replied.

"What about your handler? Who is he?", the warrior princess questioned.

"Well... he's not my handler _per se_ , more like... what's the word I'm looking for...", the boy trailed off.

"A friend?", the Kryptonian offered.

"A total jackass, yes.", Jason finished,"Also family...sorta...".

"Sorta?", the man of steel asked.

"So, when I was a kid Lobo took me in. He took care of me, in a messed up kind of way.", Jason explained.

" _Lobo_? Of course he's behind this headache!", the alien groaned as he rubbed his temples.

"Wait, you know Lobo? Were you the guy he owed by any chance?", Jason questioned.

"I need to make a call, just a second.",the caped wonder evaded.

"Oh, yeah, no... not like I asked a question or anything, but, okay...", the teen trailed off again, fiddling with his cuffs.

The amazonian looked at the boy, curious as to what other abilities he had, if any. She saw him trying to manipulate the cuffs that suppressed his strength, more that likely trying to find a way out of them.

"No matter how hard you try, you will not find a way out of those restraints.", the woman spoke up.

"Yeah, no. They're almost the same as mine, but doesn't hurt to try, right?", the boy replied with a smile.

"You seem to be very optimistic for someone who's being held against their will.", the warrior said curiously.

"Cause I know you're both going to let me go.", Jason said,"I mean, I didn't do anything wrong. I made sure that nobody was hurt and I made sure that the bad guy was taken out before he could try to do anything. I'd say that's worth it's weight in gold right?"

"I suppose so...", the princess drew out,"You are from Earth, aren't you?"

"Oh yeah! Born and _not_ raised since 1994!", the boy said while pumping his fists,"It's kinda weird being back after all this time, y'know? Everything's so different from before. Guess I missed out on some things, huh?"

"What of your family, where do you think they are?", the princess asked, wanting more information on the mysterious boy.

"Oh, they're dead!", the boy said with a smile.

The warrior was shocked, to say the least. How could anyone smile while saying something so awful?

"Cause I already accepted it.", the boy answered, knowing what was on the woman's mind,"Look, it's been nearly ten years since it happened. I've accepted what happened and even though it sucks, if I dwell on it I'd just be a sad kid crying for mommy and daddy."

The woman looked at the boy with newfound sympathy, knowing that he was putting on an act by saying he accepted his families deaths. She knew that nobody could truly be alright after going through a traumatic experience such as that.

"What is your name?", the amazonian asked,"I am known as Wonder Woman, the man over there is Superman."

"Alliteration, nice. Well, people just call me Cain out there.", Jason said as he pointed to the sky,"Nice fit, considering it's my name. Well... the middle one anyway."

"Cain,", the Kryptonian interrupted,"You're not going anywhere soon."

"Uh, what?", the teen questioned,"C'mon, you guys have to let me go, I didn't do anything wrong!"

Jason was getting pissed, he knew that what he did was the best case scenario. Quite honestly the outcome of his battle could have been a lot worse.

"If you have a problem with that, you can take it up with Lobo. He's the one who gave the go ahead.", Superman finished.

"What the hell, he abandoned me?! That bastard! Is he at least going to bail me out?", the bounty hunter asked.

"No, you misunderstand, I asked Lobo to do me another favor.", Superman explained.

"And what, that includes me? Look man, I have a 600 pound unconscious jackass in shackles and I need to get him off-word if I want to get paid!", Jason exclaimed.

"I'll take care of that,", the man in blue said,"But you have to make up for what you did here. Think of it as community service."

"Oh great. So what do I have to do, pick up cans?"

"No, we actually have a team I want you on. Once you pay back your debt, you're free to go.", Superman stated.

Jason looked at his cuffed wrists, they were practically begging him to take whatever deal he had to so they could be freed. The boy had been offered a deal like this before on Battle Planet, only once he held up his end of the deal he had been burned. To say he was skeptical was an understatement.

"Okay Big Blue, how do I know you'll keep your end of the deal? Not saying you're a liar, but where I come from we _always_ need a bit of assurance. Call it self preservation if you want.", Jason explained.

"You have my word.", assured Superman.

"No offence but your word ain't worth much. You really want my trust, we need to make a blood pact.", the younger man said.

"Really?", asked Wonder Woman.

"Hell no! I trust you enough to believe you. But, uh... can you take these cuffs off yet?"

-YJ:CA-

"So the entire mountain is hollow?", Jason asked, not believing his eyes. Sure he's seen some crazy things out in space, but a hollow mountain? Who was the person that commissioned that?

"Yes, it was the Leagues base of operations before it was compromised.", Wonder Woman answered, wanting to be helpful.

"Wait, _compromised_? You put a covert team in a location that was discovered by the bad guys?", the bounty hunter asked skeptically,"Actually, please don't answer that."

"Don't worry, I wont.", Wonder Woman joked with the teen,"Superman will be here in a moment with the reward for your bounty, wait here and I'll gather the team for introductions."

As the amazonian walked out of what Jason presumed was the living room, the young man jumped on the oversized couch, pulling out the music player that never left his side. He inspected the broken piece of hardware and a small smile crept onto his face as he remembered all of the joy it had brought. Thankfully, before it was destroyed, Jason had made copies of all his music onto his wrist mounted computer.

"Huh, me part of a team... another one?", Jason said to himself as he pulled out a pair of ear buds and put them in.

At the moment, The Zephyr Song seemed like a good choice. Jason always liked the Red Hot Chili Peppers ever since his dad showed him their music. As he pressed play, he was tackled to the ground by an unknown offender. As his back hit the ground, he twisted to where he was facing his foe and wrapped his legs around their torso. he then used his weight to force his way on top of them. As he was going to throw a right hook, he saw that the person he was about to strike was a redheaded girl. The strange thing about her was that her skin was green.

Jason was unmoving, staring down at this girl who he presumed to be Martian, wondering what he was going to do. As he was sitting on top of her, the girl's eyes began glowing and she used her telekinesis to grab and pin the unknown boy on the wall.

"Who are you?! What are you doing here?!", yelled the Martian.

"Do I really have to answer?", Jason struggled to say,"I've already gone over this once today!"

"You'll answer if you don't want to want up hurt!", the martian suggested.

"Miss Martian, Stop!", yelled another voice that Jason didn't know.

"Why, who is he?", the now named Miss Martian asked.

As Jason looked in the direction of the voice he saw another teen wearing a pair of black trousers, a white button up shirt, a red tie and a brown coat that reached to the back of his knees. As the bounty hunter inspected him further, he saw that the boy was white, had green eyes, and had a head of blonde hair. The strangest thing about the guy...

He looked just like Jason.


	5. The Youth of the Nation

Jason was sitting at the table, curious as to what the actual hell was going on. One minute he was being pinned to the wall by an (admittedly very cute) adolescent Martian girl, and the next he was met by the grown version of his brother! But this guy couldn't be Michael, he was dead… right?

"Wow… damn near 10 years and you're back!" the 'impostor' began, "I can't believe you're here Jason…"

"Yeah, me either…" said the bounty hunter dryly, "Weird how things turn out huh?"

The blonde looked at his long lost brother curiously, wondering why he was being so… closed towards him.

"Jason… is something wrong man?" the lighter twin asked.

"Listen this is a joke, right? The Martian playing some kind of mind game with me or something, right?" said the skeptical teen.

He knew that this wasn't his brother. One of the first things that Jason did after that fireball his the car was look to his side to try and at least save the only family member that wasn't doomed.

"Jason… don't you know your own brother?" questioned Michael.

"Okay, you wanna play? I can play." stated the now irate Jason, "Where were you? When the car got hit by the fire, where'd you go? I looked for you and you weren't there, so WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?"

Michael saw the pain on his brothers face, heard it in his voice. When he looked at Jason he saw a gruff, hardened hunter. But he knew that the boy from the car all those years ago was still there. Still hurting.

"I wasn't there." answered the older twin, "I wasn't. The truth is that I was taken out of the car right before it was hit."

"You know that sounds like bull, right?"

"I know what it sounds like! But I'm telling you the truth." Michael explained, "Look, Jason. I have some… _abilities_ … that you probably won't believe unless I show you."

"That include teleportation?"

"Stop that, and no." Michael said, "My abilities revolve around magic. When I was in danger that day, I involuntarily took myself to a safe place."

"Where'd you go?" asked the black haired teen.

"Uncle John's place."

Jason thought about his uncle, his mother's brother in all but blood. He only saw the man a few times in his life, and every time he did he didn't get the feeling of safety from him.

"Uncle John and Grandpa have been training me since that day to use my gifts effectively. They trained me in the mystic arts to be a hero." Michael said, proud of what he had become.

"Let me get this straight… I've been in space, literally _fighting_ for my life every day, and you've been with Uncle John and Grandpa playing Harry Potter?"

"Hey, Harry Potter's been through some shit!" the blonde yelled, "But you… weren't… here for that…" he quickly remembered.

As the boys kept talking to settle their differences, they were both unaware of the audience that had gathered to watch them bicker.

"Wait, so who's this guy again?" the redhead teen asked nobody in particular.

"Apparently, that's Michael's brother." The boy in red stated, "The guy looks like Michael if he got a tan and dyed his hair.

"How long have we known Michael? He never said he had a twin brother… did he?" The yellow clad redhead asked.

"No, our friend has never spoken on the subject before." The dark-skinned teen said, "It must have been something that he didn't want to reveal to us."

The three continued to observe the two brothers, ready for one of them to start a confrontation.

"Jason, what were you doing these past 10 years?" Michael asked his younger twin.

"Well mostly I've been getting my ass handed to me by a terrifying white alien, when it wasn't him it was the villain of the week." Jason stated.

"Can you tell me without the sarcasm?"

"I've been hunting bounties and fighting. There, no sarcasm." The ten quickly said.

"Have you been alone this entire time?" the blonde twin asked, concerned for his brother.

Jason thought back. Back to the time when he was happy. Going on adventures with the best crew in the galaxy and fighting side by side with the most bloodthirsty being this side of the Milky Way. He thought back to the first time he ate Mecaarian cuisine with one of his best friends and with one of the most beautiful girls he had ever laid his eyes on. He thought back to before, when he had everything that he could have ever asked for.

"Yeah… alone sounds like the right word." The boy lied.

"Bro, you're not alone anymore. Okay?" Michael said, putting his hand on his little brothers' shoulder, "You're finally home."

 **|YJ: C-A|**

"Why does this feel like the first day of school?" Jason asked his duplicate.

"Just introduce yourself to your new team man." The teen sorcerer said.

"Right…" the hunter drew out, "Hi, my name is Jason Cain Ramirez and I'm and alcoholic!"

"No!" Michael exclaimed, ignoring the stifled laughter coming from the team.

"Sorry, force of habit."

"Habit?!"

Jason never seemed to be the one to take things seriously, something the team was slowly learning.

"How about your abilities?" Michael suggested.

"Right-o. I have super strength, a blaster, I love long walks on the beach, camping, and Italian food is my weakness. I also-"

"Okay," Michael interrupted, "that's enough Jason."

"Aww, but I didn't get to tell anyone about my dream vacation." The dark haired teen joked.

"Jason, c'mon, take this at least a little seriously…" begged the magic user.

"Okay, fine spoilsport." The boy relented, "Like I said, my name is Jason Cain Ramirez. I actually _do_ have super strength, a kick-ass blaster that follows me everywhere and I am really good at fighting. That better sourpuss?"

His brother looked at him with slight approval, "Yeah, that'll do."

"So?" Jason asked his brother, "When's our first mission?"

"We already had it Jason…" Michael informed his brother.

"… Wait really?"

 **|YJ: C-A|**

 **Hello everyone! I know this isn't much, but I wanted to have a chapter that mainly focused on the brothers. For anyone wondering, yes, I am using song titles for chapter names. So? What do you all think? Is the story okay? Is it kinda crap? Just plain shitty? I'd appreciate any criticism you have! Do not pull any punches if you would be so kind! Have a good morning, afternoon, evening or night!**


	6. Damaged

Jason woke up on one of the comfiest objects that he ever laid down on in the past ten years. This couch put his old cot to shame! As he rubbed the sleep from his eyes, he hopped to his feet and began to stretch his stiff muscles. As he was working on his arms, he felt a cool and gentle breeze brush against him, which would have been ignored if he had his clothes on. The boy realized his error and smacked his teeth,

"I should probably do something about that...", Jason said to himself.

Before he could gather his clothes from the floor, he heard a feminine yelp from behind him. Jason snapped his head back and he had encountered his first ever red Martian.

"Crap!", was the only word that escaped Jason's mouth as he dove behind the couch to retrieve his clothes, "Sorry! That was on me! I just... prefer to sleep with only boxers. It gets hot at night..."

"Please! Just... get your clothes on.", the blushing alien told the bounty hunter as she walked back out of the room.

"Yeesh... I kinda get the feeling she doesn't really like me.", the teen said as he started getting dressed,"Oh well!"

As he put his gauntlet on, he pulled out his headphones and made his way to the hanger he saw yesterday, blaring music into his ears as he walked. When he opened the door to the hangar, he saw that Superman and Wonder Woman had honored part of their deal already. His ship was older, rusty in some parts, and was slower compared to other ships he'd encountered out in space, but it was still his. And it was beautiful.

"I missed you baby!", Jason yelled at his ship as he attempted to hug the hull, "Now, let's see what they did to you, huh?"

As he walked into the ship, he already knew something was different about it. When he checked his weapon's status at the controls, he wasn't surprised to find that they were all disabled. More than likely the Kryptonian's work, he assumed. He wouldn't worry about that for now, he could always put them back online whenever.

"Hey, Eva? You asleep or...", the boy said to seemingly no one. After this, the lights in the ship hummed on to seemingly greet the hunter.

"No, just waiting for you to remember me!", a disembodied voice said.

"Ha ha.", the boy laughed sarcastically,"I already said I was sorry for not bringing you along."

"No you didn't.", pointed out the voice.

"... I didn't? Well then I'm sorry for that. It's just that I don't want to hear you nagging while I'm in a fight, you know?", explained Jason.

"I know, but the only reason I nag is because I don't want to see you get hurt stupid. You're my best and, well only friend", the voice said, meaning every word.

"Yeah, I know. I'm awesome!", Jason boasted.

"Jackass.", deadpanned the voice.

"It's a joke!", laughed the teen,"No, but seriously. You're my best friend too Eva."

As the teen continued to do his manual systems check, he was lost in a train of thought. He finally accepted that he was back home. He accepted that his brother was alive, and wasn't some sort of impostor that was going to stab him in the back anytime soon. He even accepted the fact that for the third time in his life, he was part of a team. And just like wit the others, he would always have his team's back.

"Hey, Eva? Can you look something up for me?", Jason asked the friendly AI.

"As long as nobody gets on the phone.", joked the boys companion.

"Can you look up the 2000 game between the Texas Warriors and the Washington Knights? To see who would go to the playoffs?", the teen asked his friend.

"Sure, just let me connect to this worlds "Internet"... wait, it's hockey?", Eva asked.

"Yeah, that's the one! Bring it up on the screen if you would."

Jason made his way to his seat, watching the old game between the two opposing teams. He watched as his favorite team fought for the puck against the boards, up until the Texan captain was knocked against the glass, due to an illegal elbow strike from a Washington player. Jason remembered the hit due to him being in attendance that night, he even remembered using some choice words directed at the referee for not noticing the blow. Jason watched as the captain was taken off the ice, waiting to see his favorite player take his place. Then, Jason saw him. The man was 6'1, and was built like a pickup truck. He was the enforcer, and in Jason's opinion, he was the best to ever hit the ice. The man rushed right to the player that took out his captain. The man made his intentions clear as he shook his gloves off and threw his helmet to the ground. Not waiting for his opponent to do the same, the man grabbed onto his jersey and immediately began to unleash his rage onto the player from Washington. As the man's fist connected to the flesh and bone of his opponent, Jason sprang up from his seat, yelling in approval of what was happening on the screen.

As Jason was enjoying the old game, he didn't notice the green intruder that made her way into his ship. As she looked, M'gann saw that Jason was enjoying a sport that she had yet to see on Earth. For some reason, she felt sad as she watched the teen.

The man kept the pressure on, finally hitting his opponent on the button making him fall hard on the ice. The officials grabbed onto him and led him to the penalty box where he would wait for 5 minutes. As he got into the box, a five year old boy made his way to the other side of the glass, congratulating his father on a great fight.

"There you have it folks, an undefeated "Raging" Jacob Ramirez has once again showed the crowd why you don't mess with Texas!", the enthusiastic announcer yelled to the audience. Jason looked at the screen, a sad smile on his face and pride in his heart. When he was a kid, he loved to go to work with his father. It didn't matter that he wasn't pro, all that mattered was that he could provide for his family and that he loved what he did every day. Jason wanted to be just like his dad when he grew up. Unfortunately, that wouldn't be able to happen now.

"Hell yeah, great job pop.", Jason said, his pride now lining his voice.

"Jason...", Eva spoke up.

"Shut up, I'm not crying!", the teen said as he wiped his eyes on his sleeve.

"Not that. Intruder alert, you weirdo.", the AI pointed out.

As Eva said that, Jason turned around to see the Martian girl staring at him and then to the screen that held his attention. M'gann felt sad for the bounty hunter. She knew that him and Michael lost their parents, but she didn't know just how much they both missed them. Now that she saw the way Jason looked at his father, she knew that they both were hurting more than anyone would ever know.

"Jason, I-"

"No. Please don't do that.", Jason interrupted the Martian, "Look, I don't need you to feel sorry for me or any of that. Do I miss my parents? Hell yes. Do I want to talk about it? Not really. So thanks for the concern, but I'm fine."

Jason saw the exact moment the Martian died a little on the inside, hurt from what the boy had said. He knew what he said would sound meaner than he meant, but at the moment he didn't have a better way to word it.

"I'm sorry,", the teen sighed, "I didn't mean for it to sound like that. Look, maybe later when we get to know each other a little better we can talk about personal things. Just not now, okay?"

Just as the girl was going to speak they both heard an alarm, telling them it was time to head to the Briefing Room.

"Looks like it's time for your first mission! Excited?", M'gann asked the boy.

"I literally have been waiting for this moment.", Jason answered, following the green teen toward his first mission with his new team.

YJ: C-A

"I have **s** **everal** questions!", Jason asked the man in black.

"Which are?", replied the, admittedly intimidating Man-bat.

"What the hell is a _Santa Prisca_ , why is a _luchador_ involved, and who's the one that messed with my ship?", questioned the teen.

"Santa Prisca is an island that was home to some of the most dangerous criminals in the world. The luchador, Bane, used the island as his base of operations. And finally, I disabled the weapons systems on your ship. All of which you would have known if you were paying attention the first time.", Batman explained to the slow hunter.

"My bad. Headphones.", Jason said. In truth, the boy was a little antsy, getting ready for a hunt was nothing like this. Usually he would look at who was wanted, their last known location, and then he would set straight off. Now he had to sit through a half hour of briefing before he could do anything! The boy was so lost in his thoughts he didn't notice the team leaving for the hangar.

"Jason, you coming bro?", Michael asked his brother.

"Huh? Oh crap, wait for me!"

YJ: C-A

" Damaged! Damaged! DAMAGED! Oaaah!", Jason sang along with the song.

"So, anyone else worried about this **covert** mission?", Kid Flash asked his teammates.

"Me!", said his teammates.

"Sorry guys, he's just... getting ready.", Michael explained to the others.

"So he sings along with heavy metal to pump himself up?", the fastest teen alive asked.

"Actually Black Flag is punk.", pointed out the sorcerer, "And he used to do it all the time when we were kids. Hell, our dad's team used to bring him in the locker room to do the same thing."

"Dad's team?", asked the Martian.

"All the time?", groaned the Kryptonian clone.

"How is that punk?", questioned the speedster.

"Michael, I'm curious. What was the reason for not telling us about your brother?", Aqualad asked his teammate.

"Well I just never thought it was worth mentioning.", Michael admitted,"Up until two days ago I thought he was dead. I mean our car got hit by a **fireball** , would you expect anyone to survive that?"

"That reminds me, Jason.", the Atlantean attempted to catch the attention of the bounty hunter.

"Nobody comes in! Damaged... my damage... No one comes in!", yelled the preoccupied twin.

"Jason.", tried his brother.

"STAY OUT!", finished the boy as Miss Martian pulled out his earphones, "Hey! I was listening to that."

"Jason, how did you survive the crash?", Aqualad asked his newest team member,

" **JESUS CHRIST**! Helluva question to ask someone huh?", Jason exclaimed, "Well the **ship** hit the front of the car. Thankfully the concussive force only knocked me out instead of turning me into jelly. I crawled my way out and an absolute ass kidnapped me, so here I am."

"What about your parents? Do you think they survived?", asked a hopeful Miss Martian.

Jason remembered back to the day of the accident. He remembered the sickening smell and screams coming from his parents, up until they were both silenced by the fiery explosion.

"I doubt that.", Jason finally answered darkly, something that everyone missed.

"So what'd you do out in space?", the Boy Wonder asked his new teammate, secretly wanting more info on him for his dossier.

"Well, I was mainly a bounty hunter out there, that's how I ended up coming back to Earth. I did become a gladiator for about six months when I was thirteen, but that wasn't really my choice. I even worked security for a royal family on Thanagar, even though almost everyone on that planet is a warrior. I dunno, I think they just liked my charming smile!", Jason explained as he flashed his teeth.

"So why'd you wait so long to come back home? I mean, you do have a ship.", Kid flash asked.

"Well I didn't have anything to come back to, so staying in space just seemed like the best option. Anyways I'd already been up there for six years when I got my ship, so I was used to it I guess.", answered the bounty hunter.

"We're coming up on Santa Prisca everyone, get ready to deploy.", Miss Martian announced.

"You ready brother?", Michael said as he looked at Jason.

Jason took out his blaster before inspecting the sights, making sure one last time that it wouldn't fail during an encounter. When he was satisfied, the hunter flipped it around a few times and placed it back in it's holster.

"Let's get rocking _hermano_."

YJ: C-A

 **Another chapter out, yay! I'm trying to update all of my stories as quickly as possible, mainly because I like to write, but mostly because I feel like crap when I keep people waiting! Honestly this past year hasn't been the best, but hopefully the more I write the more I get out of this slump. I hope! So, as usual if you would be so kind as to leave a review so I know what I'm doing right and wrong, that would be great! Til the next chapter!**


End file.
